She's No You
by hatebelow
Summary: No a fanfic Somtehing like it though Hermione sees Harry with another girl. See how that goes the familiar parts are from Jesse McCartney's She's no you.


A/N:Okee-Doke. Here is my new fic. Will be a one-shot. If you don't like it, write the next chapter and send it to me. This hasn't been betaed. My lovely Hermione2405 is on a hietas and I don't want to disturb her. Anyway let me know what you think and if you suggestions or chapter for my others fics let me know and I'll publish them. Gotta go. Adios. And now on with your feature presentation.

Hermione strolled at a leisurely pace down Diagon Alley. She was looking down, reading the new book she had purchased in Flourish and Blotts. She had been dying to get the new edition of _Arithmacy and You. _The store hadn't received their copies yet, so Hermione settled for _The World Wide Guide to Arithmacy_. Years of reading and walking made her a pro at it. She could walk in a perfectly straight line and not run into anyone.

She finally glanced up when she reached the Quality Quidditch shop. She needed to purchase a present for Harry. It was their two-year anniversary. It felt like they had been dating for ages though. This year she thought she'd get him something extra special. She knew he fancied the new _Sunburst_ racing broom. He talked of nothing but purchasing the broom, when he got some free time.

She glanced into the window and almost lost her breath. There was Harry, _her _Harry with his arm wrapped around some blonde haired witch, fondling the very broom she intended to purchase for him. He looked happy. His head was thrown back gaily in laughter and his eyes shone bright with glee. The blonde, too was laughing.

'that stupid bloke is cheating on me.' Yelled a voice in her head.

'Maybe it's not what it looks like.' A different voice said, probably her conscience.

'But how could it not be. I mean, that witch is stunning.' And she was. Beauty radiated out of her every pore. Her skin was a fair tint, covered by a minimal amount of makeup. Her eyes, large and handsome, were the deepest shade of grey she had ever seen. They were rivaled only by the eyes of one, Draco Malfoy. Her blonde hair was swept into a high ponytail. Stray blonde wisp gently brush the side of her face. She was elegant without effort.

Hermione on the other hand wouldn't say the same for herself. Though her hair was tamer than it had been in school, it was curly and still troublesome. Her eyes had gotten considerably deeper and larger as her knowledge grew. But they would never be that lovely and grey. Her skin was average, as was her body. All in all, she was typical. Nothing interesting, like the young woman whose shoulder her Harry's arm was wrapped around.

Almost as if he could sense her, he looked up and straight into her eyes. He smiled widely and waved at her. How dare her wave at her? What nerve. Without hesitation, she turned on her heel and marched in the direction she had come from. Tears began to well in her eyes and were quickly replaced by righteous anger. How could that ruddy prat do that to her? Two bloody years of her life in the gutter for some blonde bitch.

"Hermione, wait." She heard HIM call. She didn't stop but did the opposite. She quickened her pace and rounded the corner spinning out of sight. Then, without warning, her body stopped moving. She stood stock still, by no accord of her own. HE was controlling her body with his mind. She knew it was HIM.

"Mione, what is your problem?" he asked catching up to her. The blonde was standing in HIS shadow. She took noticed to the fact that HE was holding the blonde's hand. The thought made her internally shiver. She couldn't because her body was in that bind. As instantly as it had come, the force disappeared. She began to walk away again before he grabbed her by her arm. She glared at said arm.

"Harry James Potter, get the fuck off of me." She hardly ever cursed but he drove her to it.

"Hermione, I need you to meet somebody…" he said. But was cut off by a very livid Hermione.

"Don't even tell me she is your cousin Harry Potter because I've known you since we were eleven. You have no cousins."

"Actually," he snickered "that's what I wanted to talk to about. This is Rosaline, Remus' niece. Since he is my stand in godfather, that would make her my godcousin. I knew you were good at guessing games." Hermione's mouth just barely held by the hinges. She was so shocked.

"Um..Hermione it was a pleasure…Um seeing you. Harrry I'd better go." Without a moment's hesitation, she disapparated, leaving the two alone." Then his rage commenced. He tightened his grip on her arm and apparated them into their sitting room.

"Hermione what the hell is your problem?"

"I…I…I didn't know" she whispered, unable to look him in the eyes. She twiddled her fingers, looking anywhere but his face.

"That's no excuse for your behavior." He said in a cut throat voice. For once, she felt the fear that the Death Eaters felt when they were face with him. He was in pure rage. He tilted her forcing her to look him in the eye. He didn't look angry. He looked…disappointed? What was he disappointed for?

"Hermione, Don't you know there is no other girl in the world I would rather be with. Your all the girl that I ever need. She's no you."

"I know. I just… got a little jealous. I haven't seen you in 2 days and you were with her in a Quidditch shop, no less."

"Mione," he paused pulling her beside him onto their couch. "Listen to me and don't interrupt. 'Kay?" she nodded her assent. "No one, I mean no one ever compares to you. You are my one and only. Rosaline is a friend, Nothing more, nothing less. Other girl don't matter because I love you so much better. Don't ever get caught up in jealousy. You give me more than I could ever want. No other girl could take my heart away. Can't you see that you're the only girl who makes me feel this way? I love you Mione." Her eyes welled with unshed tears. "Right Mione? He asked. She nodded and without warning climbed on him. She placed kisses on all of his naked skin. "I love you, too Harry. I know all that good stuff. I just…"

"She's no you." He finished. "And it will always be that way."


End file.
